


Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cheating, Depression, F/M, Implied Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Implied Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Pedophilia, Reminiscing, Romance, Steven Universe Future, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A surprising romance blossoms after Steven leaves to explore the world.
Relationships: Greg Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT CONDONE ACTUAL PEDOPHILIA.
> 
> P.S. I don't know if I'll only leave this as a oneshot or continue it. But I definitely know if I do continue it there's a good chance there'll be smut later on.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Greg Universe waved goodbye to his son as he drove off into the night. The gems were all huddled together, letting out a few more sobs before pulling themselves together and walking back over to the house. Though Greg stayed, still watching over the horizon as if waiting for Steven to drive back.

It was so odd to know now that he could no longer talk to his son anymore. I mean sure, he can call every once in a while; Maybe he could spice it up with a video chat. But all in all, he wouldn't be able to actually talk to Steven in person for… who knows how long. And it hurt him. Not enough to make him cry (Lord knows he was going to do that in private later) but still. He felt a twang in his heart.

Greg didn't really like to reminisce, but all he could do now was just think of all the memories he shared with Steven. He raised him, after all. And he always tried to make his son's life as lax and as wonderful as possible. And in turn, Steven helped him quite a bit. Whether it was duo guitar sessions, having deep talks in the van, or helping him make amends with Pearl. He really had to thank Steven for everything. And now he wonderful boy was grown, travelling the world to see what lies in wait for him. It was funny, actually. Steven's adventurous and astonished personality was basically a carbon copy of Rose's.

Rose.

Rose…

Oh, God. Rose.

Greg really, REALLY didn't want to admit this either, but after Rose had… well… moved on to form Steven, she was never heard from again. Which means he no longer had a life partner. Rose was basically Greg's soulmate. She was the light of his life, and he would do anything to get that feeling of love and being loved back. Fond memories of him and Rose flashed in his mind. His got teary-eyed, and was about to start flat out crying, until he heard a voice behind him.

"Are you… coming inside soon?"

Greg turned around to see who it was, and was met with the sight of Connie. He didn't even notice she was there. Was she there the whole time? Did she just watch him stare into nothing? He fumbled with his shirt before replying.

"Uh… yeah. Just… uh. Enjoying the nice night, haha." He replied nervously. Connie shrugged before walking to the house. Before going inside, she turned back to him.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna miss him too." She sighed, before walking inside. 

\------------------------------------------------

Greg was now upstairs in Steven's room. Lying on the sheetless mattress, he didn't do much but stare at the ceiling. The gems were doing their own individual things. It was completely silent this time of night. He decided he should get some shuteye, but right now, sleeping was the last thing he could do. 

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes with the whirlpool of emotions that swept through him. He sat up on the bed, stretching for a little bit. Looking outside the window, he let a single tear slip down his cheek. He lied back down and shut his eyes again, attempting to sleep. And he actually managed to rest for a bit, but his sleep was soon interrupted but a soft knock on the bedroom door. He sat upright. 

"Uh, come in?"

He was not met with a response, but the door opened. Greg had expected one of the gems to be knocking to check up on him, but was soon surprised when he realized it was Connie.

"Oh, hey Connie. What's going on? You went home about an hour ago." He asked, a confused look forming on his face.

"I… couldn't sleep." She replied softly.

"So you came all the way here? Miles away from home?" Now his confusion increased.

Connie sighed. "Okay, I lied. I want to talk to you."

"Oh, sure kiddo. About what?" He questioned, rubbing his eyes. Connie stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from him. Silence entered the room until she finally spoke.

"I know that everyone is still sad about Steven. They were crying so hard when he left. Everyone is sad right now. But… but I feel the worst out of all of them. Me and Steven are so close and for him to just leave us, leave me… it's just so unfair." She could barely get the last part out before burying her face in her hands. Greg shifted his position on the bed, moving up to sit next to her. 

"Oh, I know how you feel. I'm his dad after all!" He replied with a sad chuckle. "But, there's nothing we can do now except wait." He laid a hand on Connie's shoulder. 

"But how long will we have to wait?" She asks, tears now rolling down her cheeks. She turned her head to face him. "I don't want to wait years just to see if he'll come back for a date or a kiss or whatever!" He could tell she was getting frustrated.

"Listen… Connie. You like Steven right?" Connie nodded. "Well, if you like him so much, you'll have the strength to wait forever for him him to come back. You know he would come back for you. He likes you too after all!" There was still silence as she intently listened and nodded in between. "I know how you feel, trust me. Even now, I still wait for Rose to come back, and--" he stopped.

There he went again, thinking about his Rose. How great she was, how wonderful. And how she was never coming back. He, too, began to tear up, and soon enough the both of them were crying over their loves. Soon, the sobbing died down and they sat there quietly.

"I-I'm still glad we had this talk." Connie finally said. "At least I know I'm not the only one suffering." She smiled a soft smile, a familiar smile, and turned to Greg. Tear tracks marked her cheeks. "I appreciate, your comfort, Mr. Universe."

"No… problem." He replied, staring into her eyes. Her smiling face was so comforting. He reached out a hand to wipe the tears away, keeping his hand on her cheek. Looking at her, he grinned. He caressed her face ever so lightly. He felt more at ease now, at least a little bit. He shut his eyes and leaned in.

And kissed Connie Maheswaran right on the mouth.

He didn't realize what he was doing at first, he just let his body slump down in vulnerability and relaxation. Feeling warm lips against his was a foreign feeling, he hadn't really kissed anyone after Rose, let alone dated. But Connie's lips felt warm, though still. Wait.

Wait.

Wait. Connie's lips, Connie's lips. Steven's girlfriend's lips. Connie. Steven's younger girlfriend. Steven's fourteen year old girlfriend's lips.

Oh my God.

Greg pulled back in sudden surprise, putting his hand on his mouth. Connie sat there, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"I just-- you-- I-- oh God. Connie I am so sorry." He managed to say, trying to regain his composure. 

"Fine. It's fine." Connie said quickly, standing up and walking briskly to the door. "Uh, see you tomorrow. Bye." She said in a panic, walking hurriedly out the door and out of the house. Greg sighed as he heard the front door close.

Well, this night couldn't get any… worse? Better? I mean, he did feel a lot better after talking with her. And Connie didn't seem to scarred about the whole thing, albeit leaving quickly. He decided not to think about it too much and lied back on the mattress, finally feeling tired and resting his eyes.

''I wonder if Connie'll sleep alright. Maybe I'll ask tomorrow.' He thought before finally giving in to rest.

Wait, did she say, "See you tomorrow?"


	2. A Step in the Wrong Direction

Greg had slept like a baby that night. He must've slept too well, as the alarm clock read 1:03 PM. Slowly noticing how late it was, he grumbled and managed to sit up on the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and smacking his lips. He stood up, grabbed an old tank top, and rummaged through his dresser for some pants. He found some old shorts and put them on. Still tired from oversleeping he finally made his way downstairs, where the three gems were huddled together on the couch, looking at a phone in Pearl's hands.

"Alright, Steven, we have to go. It was nice talking with you." Pearl said to the phone, clearly on a video call with Steven.

"Yeah, Steven! I gotta go beat Golf Quest Mini!" Amethyst said snarkily. "Cuz' you ain't here to play it!"

"And I'll make sure Ruby and Sapphire are here for the next call." Garnet added, adjusting her glasses.

"Alrighty then!" Steven replied on the other end. "Tell dad I said hi." Pearl ended the call and set the phone down on the coffee table before noticing Greg watching.

"Oh, Greg, you're up. Steven wanted to video call, but you weren't awake yet, so we didn't want to bother you." Pearl, explained. "Hopefully you'll be awake for the next one."

"Uh, yeah. Hopefully... sorry 'bout sleeping in. Last night was--" Greg stopped. "Connie was here last night. Did one of you let her in? Where did she sleep?"

"Uhhhh, what are you talking about man? No one was here last night." Amethyst replied, raising an eyebrow at his question. "Connie had left earlier yesterday, she didn't stay the night."

'What? Didn't one of them let Connie in?' Greg thought. "Oh, never mind then. Musta been a dream, heh." he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, uh, I'm gonna go step out. The car needs washing."

"Alright then." Pearl responded. "The rest of us will be at the greenhouse in Little Homeworld. Peridot wants us to help tend to her chrysanthemums." 

"Sounds good, see ya." He said back, waving before heading out the door. He put his hands in his pockets and trudged over to the car wash. Though, he couldn't get his mind off of last night. Was it just a dream? He could swear it wasn't. Everything felt real... too real. The way the uncovered mattress felt beneath him. Connie's weight on the bed as she sat there and cried.

The way Connie's lips had felt on his.

He thought back to that. Connie's reaction wasn't... bad? Good? He couldn't pinpoint her emotion. She was in such a rush to get out of there afterwards. Was she shocked? Disgusted? Maybe just bashful? More annoying questions came to mind until he spotted the car wash in the distance, and the van right next to it. It had a thick layer of dirt and sand near the bottom, probably from the many times he rode on the beach. Sighing, he grabbed the hose and switched it on.

He thought back to the last time he and Steven were relaxing at the wash. He wasn't doing much cleaning, as he and Steven were just messing around with the hose. It was a hot day, and they decided the best way to cool off was with a water fight. Greg grinned, enjoying the nice memory. It was bittersweet as the thought of his son, who was in knows where, came to mind. God, he couldn't wait for the day he would think about Steven and not feel sad. "I'm bein' a real crybaby today.' he thought, his eyes getting watery once more.

"Need help cleaning?" A voice behind him said.

He turned around to see who else but Connie, arms crossed with an eyebrow cocked. She grinned as if she knew something. 

Jeez, can she just sense when he's about to cry?

"Hey, Connie. What brings ya here?" he asked.

"My mom's at work, and my dad stepped out with his friend." She replied, looking down. "I don't really have a lot to do since... well... y'know."

"Shouldn't you be studying then?" He questioned, turned to her.

"Nah, I actually finished up studying for today. Wouldn't wanna be burnt out. Can I help you clean?" She pointed to the hose, still running.

"Sure, knock yourself out, kiddo." He said, handing her the hose. She quickly turned to the van and started hosing off the mess. "So, since you're here. I gotta ask you something." Now, how was he going to bring it up? What if it was a dream and he accidentally confessed to dreaming about kissing her? Or what if it was real and he brought it up, making the conversation unbearably awkward? He heard Connie sigh.

"I knew you would ask something about last night." She lowered her eyes, still washing off the van. "Listen, I'll answer any question you have about that, but after that, we don't discuss it again. Okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Okay." He replied awkwardly. Wow, he was surprised she brought it up first. Well, at least he didn't have to ask. "So, uhh… are you feeling any better after last night?"

"Well, yeah. I guess. It's nice to know someone's suffering along with me." She chuckled. "But seriously, I appreciate the talk we had. Kinda lifted me up."

"Oh, that's- that's great." He said, still feeling pretty embarrassed. "So, let me just be frank. Do you, um, hate me?"

"Why would I?" She turned to face him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well y'know, the whole k-ki--"

"We were both overcome with emotions. How could I hate you over something you did in the heat of the moment?" She asked, a neutral expression on her face.

"That makes sense, I guess." Now here goes nothing. "Did you... like it at all?"

There was a long pause before Connie started laughing.

"HA! What kinda question is that? Seems like a weird thing to ask, huh?" Greg's face went beet red. He started apologizing profusely while she shut off the hose and put it down, still chuckling to herself. "But yes." She responded, now looking bashful.

They both stayed quiet again until Greg broke the silence. 

"Well, thanks for washing the van. But I gotta go. The gems want me at home."

"But I just saw the gems at Little Homeworld." She said confused.

"Oh, uh, wow that's weird." He panicked. "Well, still, I better go."

"Hah, okay." Connie giggled before walking over to Greg, holding her arms out for a hug. He hesitantly opened his arms and hugged her, holding on for a bit too long before finally letting go. He then briskly walked off.

"See ya soon, _Mr. Universe_." She called to him, before walking off herself.

Greg couldn't make it home sooner enough, plopping himself on the couch and collecting his thoughts. Wow, wow. He really did kiss Connie. And she liked it. She fucking _liked it_! And it wasn't even that awkward! He considered that an achievement unto itself. She even hugged him. And called him Mr. Universe! (God, he loved that name, reminded him of his glory days.) He sighed a deep sigh before closing his eyes, thinking about their short conversation. Would she be back again? He hoped... wait. Why did he hope he would see her again? Why did he suddenly get happy that she liked it? Shouldn't he be disgusted that he even did that? Why did thinking about that hug make his stomach flutter?

And why was he now pitching a tent in his shorts?


End file.
